Einstein Watterson
Apperance Einstein is Stormy's twin brother .He's a white ghost cat hybrid . He has dark blue cat ears , a fang on the right side of his mouth , a light blue cat tail and he has 3 whiskers on each cheek .Einstein has black glasses and he has black eyes with white pupils in the middle like Stormy. He has a strip of spiky hair covering his right eye and the rest of the back of his head . He wears a brown short sleeved jacket . How he looks like without the jacket : he wears a white tank top. He has black ripped jeans and he wears no shoes. As an adult he wears a on of those plain white doctor jackets while showing his short black tank top which effects many girls to look at ( which he dislikes ) ,he also wears as an adult is black jeans . As a kid he wore a blue shirt and brown pants and he had a spike bracelet on his left hand. Personality Einstein is one of the smartest males in the family. He loves learning new things, practicing karate, painting, piano, violin, and saxophone, and going outside. Einstein loves birds. He remembered that there was an African grey kongo named Einstein which made him a little suprised. Biography Age: 17 (teen)/ 36 (adult) Name: Einstein Joseph Watterson Type: scientific, nerd, artist, pianist, bird lover Likes: Birds, Piano, art, Claude, Linus, nature, school, his family and his family members (except for the emos and slackers ), The Hunger Games Dislikes: Idiots, Mindy Garven, Carine, Stormy, inappropriate stuff, slackers, Ava, Adolf Hitler, Uncle Grandpa cartoon, Twilight film, the attacks of (9/11) Nicknames: Ein's, Mr. Smart, Glasses (only by Stormy) Friends: Linus, Claude, Depressy Bessy Musical abilities: Can play piano, violin, and saxophone Powers and Abilties Paralysis Multilinguistics Breathing under water Floating Creating Hurricanes Einsteins pet birds It was a nice day in Elmore when Einstein was 17 years old and lived in his own house already he was bored and alone . So he drived to pet smart to get a blue Indian ring neck ( Cotton Candy) , a blue Macaw( Aqua Jack ) , And a umbrella cockatoo ( Frostie Tom ). When he went home he felt better and not alone. Einsteins Death and Resurection On a snowy day on January 23 , 2026. 45 year old Einstein Watterson was making tea at his house .Suddenly Carrine sudden to appear on the kitchen window . She grabbed a gun and shot him . Einstein layed on the grown bleeding so. much Gumball and Carrie saw what happend so they cald 911 . After they cald Gumball ask Einstein what happend to you ? , while crying. Einstein said with his last word It was Carrine who shot me . Gumball said oh no he said were to late Gumball cried so much that he couldn't control himself but Carrie comfort him down .When Einstein was in his Coffin in the cemitary Priest Claude was talking . Alot of the Wattersons were crying well at the Funeral . Stormy was so sad she said while crying , He's gone .. and I made fun of him Im sorry Einstein !!!! . By then the police discovered that Carrine was an actuall psycopathic serial killer .2 days later after the funeral they caught Carrine and now shes in prison. Stormy drove to the cemitary and said It's been a while old friend now you're dead Im sorry about you're death .But after these 5 days now im ganna bring you back to this world . Then Stormy said , god anubis God Orisis bring this fellow person back to life then she said the ressurection spell . Suddenly the ground shalked then stopped a hand pooped out of the ground it was Einstein He was still ok . Stormy said thank god you're body did not go bad and your bloody spot is gone . Stormy said that Einstein is alive Carrie said no he's not just look at this Watterson's Stormy said . The Wattersons jaws dropped Einstein is alive. Now the Wattersons were happy again. Category:Family Members Category:Children Category:Twins, Triplets, etc. Category:Ghosts Category:Cats Category:May birthdays